It is general practice for individual users to squeeze a collapsible tube and roll or lap the collapsible tube container from the bottom up in order to extrude, as much as possible, the fluent material from the tube. The collapsible tube can either be made of plastic or of a foil metal material in which when a slight even manual pressure is applied to the tube will dispense a uniform flow of the material out through the tube outlet. However, this becomes a very clumsy and messy task. The fluent material inside the tube inevitably passes back into the flat end portion of the tube as one squeezes the tube and thus requires the user to repeatedly roll-up the tube before each use. As a result much of the fluent material is wasted because it is lost or is thrown away all together in the tube.
The prior art shows various structures that have been devised for use of expelling the contents of a collapsible tube in a more suitable manner. Examples of these structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,390,314, 4,817,823, 4,976,380 and 5,145,093. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,359 to Piggush and U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,314 Elias et al. both show a tube support and device for squeezing and winding a collapsible tube around a particular elongated key member. The patents to Rise U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,234, Shmelkin U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,727 and Tschida, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,062 show particular tube dispensing devices which include a pair of closable jaws or hinged frames adapted to be received at the bottom of a collapsible tube container. Additionally, the patent to Davidson U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,496 discloses an applicator clamp for a flexible dispensing tube including a unit body having an elongated pressure plate and an elongated open-ended retainer tube. A rigid lock pin having a length greater than the width of the pressure plate projects along the length of the retainer tube and within reverse-turned flattened portion of the tube.
All of the above described prior art structures include complicated designs having large multiple parts which presents the difficult problem of disassembling the device when trying to remove, roll-up and/or replace the spent collapsible tube. It is also easy to lose and it requires special care on the part of the user not to break the device, particularly since it is used possibly several times a day. Further, the above devices lack a design that effectively attaches to the lapped end of a collapsible tube and efficiently engages the tube so as to expel all of the recoverable valuable viscous material inside the collapsible tube container.